OTAKU!
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: When the twins persuade Tamaki to look through Haruhi's bag nothing but insanity is unleashed. Who would've thought she was one of them. No Pairings. Oneshot.


OTAKU!?

"You know you want to milord." The twin's words wove like silk into the crevices of Tamaki's mind, tempting him with forbidden fruit.

"Just one little pick she'll never notice." Said Hikaru.

The object that Hikaru and Kaoru were tempting Tamaki with?

Haruhi's backpack.

Indeed, what lurked in the depth haunted three members of the host club so. But rather then risk getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar the twins decided to lure the "King" into doing it for them. If Haruhi came back all fingers would point to Tamaki.

"Come on Tono just one little peak. You'll know your "daughter" better." Whispered Kaoru.

That was the breaking point.

It would be just a little peak, right?

Tamaki unzipped the bag.

Haruhi wouldn't have to know, right?

A hand slowly dipped into the fabric.

He would get to know her better, right?

The hand grasped a bound paper back book.

He'd become closer to his little girl, right?

And his beautiful daughter seemed to enjoy reading…

Loveless?

Tamaki blinked.

The rest of the Host Club blinked.

"Tama-Chan what's that." Asked an innocent Hani.

Tamaki kept blinking, while staring at the manga.

"It must be a fluke right Karou?"

"Yeah, there's no way Haruhi willing picked out that book."

"I agree" Said Kyoya, calmly writing in his notebook. "Haruhi is not the type to go out and pick up a yaoi manga. One of her old friends must've loaned it to her and she, not wanting to hurt her feelings, decided to read it."

"Yeah" Said Tamaki, finally. He set the book down next to the bag and reached in again. This time pulling out…

Hana Kimi?

Tamaki reached in again, and pulled out…

Full Metal Alchemist?

Again…

Lucky Star?

Naruto?

Bleach?

XXXHolic?

"What are the chances that her friend wants her to read all of them?" asked a clearly disturbed Hikaru.

"I'm afraid not." Said Kyoya. "I'm afraid our Haruhi is a…"

The door to the club room had opened.

"Hey what are you guys doing with my stuff?"

"OTAKU!" Yelled Hikaru.

"OTAKU!" Yelled Kaoru.

The twins backed away from Haruhi as if she had grown another head.

Tamaki came out of no where next to Haruhi, tears trailing down his face and clutching Loveless to his chest. "Haruhi, sweetheart, please don't tell me. Don't tell Daddy you're an otaku."

"Give me that". Haruhi snatched her book from Tamaki' hands, causing the over dramatic blonde to fall into a quivering heap on the floor.

"Ok Haruhi." Said Hikaru. He "bravely" made his way closer to Haruhi. "Just tell me one thing. Do you play Uki Doki Memorial?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why?"

Hikaru lost all courage and fled back to his brother.

"We've lost her Hikaru!" The brothers held each other, comforting each other in their time of need.

Hani, in all of his adorableness, tugged at Haruhi's pant leg.

"Haruhi." Hani's eyes filled with tears; if any girls had been in the room, they would've fainted from the mere cuteness. "Have you joined… the dark side?"

Haruhi's eyebrow inched upward. If they were all going to make a big deal out of it might as well go along with it.

Brown eyes leveled with brown eyes.

"Yes, I joined because they have cookies. All you need to do is read this book and you get all the cookies you want."

Hani's eyes glowed.

"Really! Let me see." Before Hani could reach for the book Mori snatched him up into the air.

"That's just wrong."

"If you're all going to make a big deal about it I might as well have some fun."

Mori sat Hani down at his little table and placed a large piece of chocolate cake in front of him. Which kept him occupied for a mere ten seconds before Mori stuck another piece in front of him.

"Now if you all will be excusing me I have homework to do." Haruhi picked up her backpack, stuffing her manga inside, and stepped over the still quivering Tamaki to leave. "And if any of you decide to go through my stuff again, all of "us" will be on you."

Haruhi left the rest of the room in silence.

"Well, I wonder what else Haruhi is hiding." Said Kyoya, after several minutes of silence.

Hani piped up, mouth full of icing, with. "Yeah, next thing you'll know she'll faint every time she sees Hika-Chan's and Kao-Chan's "Brotherly Love" act."

This caught the twin's attention.

"Yeah" Said Hikaru.

"We should go ask her." Said Kaoru. Both shot up to collect their bags and raced out the door. With Tamaki close behind.

"Get back here you doppelgangers! I'm not going to let you sexually harass my little girl!"

End!!!

Thank you all for reading to the end! This is my first one shot and I'm happy at how it turned out. Now tell me any pointers you may have. If you have any.


End file.
